Konata Izumi (Drillimation)
コナタ |image = |caption = Official artwork by Tumblr user @dist-the-endy |pronounciation = koh-nah-tuh ee-zoo-mee |age = 16 |gender = Female |species = Humanoid |race = Asian |birth = May 28, 1983 |birthplace = Kasukabe, Saitama |death = 95th Stardawn of 102,599th Drinoid |deathplace = Kasukabe, Saitama |family = Izumi Legacy |friends = Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa Hiiragi, Miyuki Takara, Susumu Hori |enemies = Team Ankoku, Team Shinku |religion = Shinto |eye = Green |hair = Blue |voiceactor = Ryou Hirohashi (anime) Aya Hirano (video games) Wendee Lee (English)|fate = Impalement |occupation = Driller, princess of Lucky Star Kingdom, and waitress at a cosplay restaurant |equipment = Lightning Rod, Electromagnetic Drill}} is a fictional character and protagonist of the Lucky Star series of The Drillimation Series. She will make her debut in Lucky Star. Appearance Konata is Japanese and wears a red jumpsuit with a yellow sash and gloves, as well as yellow goggles (green goggles in the official artwork) with red earpieces and gray boots. She also has long, blue hair that comes to her calves with a large ahoge. Personality Konata is the shortest of the main characters. Nicknamed "Kona-chan" (コナちゃん), she is an eccentric and beautiful but friendly and outgoing girl, with a mischievous yet good-natured sense of humor. She is the leader of the Magical Girl Team Lucky Star, and is the princess of the Lucky Star Kingdom. She is smart at times, but she hates studying, thus her grades are a bit uneasy. However, she is an expert at pulling "all-nighters". In contrast to her studying habits, she loves video games. In addition, she loves manga and anime, which is also due to her father, Soujirou Izumi's influence along with the games, and likes to collect all sorts of paraphernalia relating to her favorite series. Her father buys M-rated games for himself, so she is able to play and enjoy them. In the anime, Konata constantly refers to or parodies several popular games, anime, and manga. She became a magical girl through a pearl that she found on the ground at school. In order to fund her interests, Konata had a part-time job at a cosplay cafe in Akihabara. She often plays late into the night, hence why she tends to fall asleep in class, which makes her a frequent victim of detention. Konata rarely eats a "normal" Japanese lunch, as she frequently eats only a chocolate cornet. Her physique is smaller than average when compared to her peers, which she claims hasn't changed since she was in the sixth grade. She is ambidextrous, in contrast to the mostly left-handed main cast. She became a magical girl through a shining pearl that Minami gave to Konata. She has long, blue hair which comes down to her calves with a large ahoge, sleepy eyes, a catlike smile and a beauty mark under her left eye, just like her father. Her mother, Kanata Izumi, was killed by Keel Sark when she was an infant, and she has lived alone with her father since. She was revived by CoolGamer23 to bring the Lucky Star Kingdom back up and strong. However, later in Magical Girl Team Lucky Star, her cousin, Yutaka Zhong, came to live at her house. Although Konata spends most of her time playing games in her room, she has a darker skin tone, like her father's. Life Konata was born on May 28, 1983 to Soujirou Izumi and Kanata Izumi. Gameplay ''Potens : ''Main article: Konata Izumi/Potens In Potens, she appears as a default character. Quotes *''"Thunder will take you!"'' (intro quote when battling and racing) *''"Here we go!"'' (when using a mushroom or boosting on a dash panel) *''"Oh yeah, lucky win!"'' (when receiving first place) *''"I'll beat you next time!"'' (when getting 2nd, 3rd, 4th, or 5th place) *''"Piece of cake, he always beats me!"'' (when getting 6th place or worse) Origin Konata is a Guyanese unisex given name. While the name exists in Japan, it is a feminine given name. Development According to Hiroshi Takajima's first sketch of her, Konata was originally supposed to short brown hair and also was a meganekko. Takajima's animators did not like the concept and idea, so they decided to retool her into a more beautiful girl with longer hair, and with an unnatural color. Takajima ultimately picked blue and also added an ahoge to her hair. Konata's hair was originally supposed to touch the ground, but the animators found it too hard for anyone to walk if cosplayed, so Takajima made her hair come to her calves. Category:Characters Category:Drillimation Characters Category:Females Category:Schoolgirls Category:Cute Characters Category:Drillers Category:Otakus Category:Anime Characters Category:Beings Category:1983 births Category:Female Characters Category:Female Fictional Characters Category:Female HeroesCategory:Living people